Kliyo
Kliyo was a Hvetshran who lived in the sixteenth century and the first known Hvetshran to have entered Japan. She lived in a clan in the Alps and had a brown scaled skin. She had an older sister, Røtyek, and two brothers. Her father died due to a fight with a boar when she was ten years old. Biography Early life Kliyo was born in the Blaux clan in the Alps, as the third child after her siblings Trugac and Røtyek. Four years later, her youngest brother Ekraiß was born. When Kliyo was seven or eight years old, a sick female Hvetshran, Disqer, moved into their clan with a four-year old son Tamnun. Kliyo's father Sreuhi adopted the boy, who was about the same age as Ekraiß, and raised him as his own child. Two and a half years later, Sreuhi however died at the end of a hunting session due to taking needless risks in an already tired condition. Kliyo's mother Apqül married with another widow of Blaux, Nurra, several years later. The girl however could not get along well with this woman, and moved out of the clan as soon as she hit adulthood. Leaving Blaux behind, she travelled in search for a clan where she could feel at home and start a family of her own. Search for an own clan In search for a new home, Kliyo travelled around in Slovakia and Poland for a few years first, but started moving northwards when she was about age twenty. She met a Hvetshran kid from Tßradj, Doiqæs, with whom she travelled all the way to Russia, where she stayed in a clan in the Ural. In her one and a half year stay, Kliyo shortly fell in love with one of their man, but upon his proposal to someone else, she decided to move on and continued her trip east, into Siberia. Doiqæs followed her on her travel east of the Ural, but Siberia, Mongolia and China did not seem to have any clans – or the two at least did not encounter any. They met an old couple of Hvetshran whose children lived in European clans, who told them there were two ways eastwards: through Sakhalin, then southwards across the sea to Japan, and slightly northwards through Alaska into America. Kliyo opted for the first, but once she had reached the southern coast of Sakhalin, she decided that it would be too dangerous for Doiqæs to travel the sea to an unknown place, sending him back to Tßradj. She set off in an improvised boat, while the ten year-old boy returned to Europe. In Japan Landing on the northern coast of Hokkaido at night, Kliyo moved out land inwards, there to hide from the people. Over the next months, she gradually travelled southwards in her search for food. Later on, she travelled to Honshu, where she was found and caught by Japanese for a while. It was this event that Tamnun found out and for which he was caught as well. Kliyo however rescued him and they travelled together for years. Meta-information Kliyo is not a role-play character, but a historical figure. Category:Hvetshran individuals